Klaine's Adventure in Fatherhood
by CalliexDamian4evr
Summary: Kurt finds an abandoned baby girl in the dumpster on his way home from school so he decides to take her home and he and Blaine adopt her. They didn't know fatherhood would be this stressful. Follow Klaine's daughter as she grows up and becomes a beautiful young woman. R/R please! Flames are not allowed!


**Hey guys! I'm back! I hope no one missed me while I was gone but I had no muse and I've also been sick as well. But anyway, Klaine is back and this time, they're parents! Yes parents! I'm not gonna spoil it but Kurt finds an abandoned baby in the dumpster and he takes her in and Klaine falls in love with her! Aaaaaaaanyway, on to the story! Pssssst! -whispers- reviews are a must! it gives me inspiration to write more for you lovlies! and it makes me feel happy and special ^_^**

Chapter 1

It was after school on a warm and calm day and Kurt Hummel was walking home from school, which was unusual since his father always drove him home but Burt had a double shift at the shop so Kurt decided to walk home and get some excersise. While he walked he was humming a song that he wanted to sing for Glee Club and he heard a baby crying, but he thought it was someone else's baby so he kept walking and humming but the crying got louder until he stopped in front of the dumpster where the crying was the loudest.

Curious, Kurt dropped his bag and risked getting his clothes dirty as he climbed into the dumpster, something he was rather so used to because he used to be thrown into the dumpster. He looked around for the source of the crying and found a newborn baby girl abandoned in her carseat so he walked over to her and softly cooed to get her to calm down.

Upon hearing someone talking to her, the baby girl slowly stopped crying and looked up at Kurt then cooed back and smiled as she kicked her feet. Kurt laughed softly and picked up the carseat as he cooed, "Don't worry, little one. I'll take you home and get you cleaned up and feeling fresh."

When Kurt walked in the door, he smelled Carole's cooking so he knew she was home. Walking into the kitchen carrying the carseat, he put the bags down and the carseat on the counter then said, "Hey, Carole! Whatever you're cooking smells amazing!"

Carole turned with a smile and said, "Thank you, dear! And who is this?"

"Oh, the baby? I don't know. I found her abandoned in the dumpster after school so I decided to take her in and raise her as my own." Carole put the ladle down and walked to Kurt then said, "Does Blaine know?"

"He will, I'm calling him now." Kurt replied as he finished dialling Blaine's cell and it rang twice before Blaine said, "Hello?"

"Hey, baby it's me. Um I was on my way home and I found this abandoned baby girl in the dumpster and I didn't want to leave her there or put her up for adoption...would you mind if we were her dads?"

Blaine almost immediately said, "Yes! Of course! I mean, who in their right mind would throw a baby in a dumpster? if they didn't want a baby, they could have had an abortion or put the baby up for adoption!"

Kurt nodded as he had the phone propped up against his ear and shoulder as he got the baby undressed and into the sink for a bath then he replied, "I already have a name for her. Her name will be Mila Grace Anderson-Hummel."

Blaine immediately fell in love with the name, as did Carole and Blaine smiled, "I'll be over in a jiffy." so they hung up and Kurt finished Mila's bath just as Burt walked in and shouted, "I'm home!" but got shushed by both Carole and Kurt.

Burt walked into the kitchen and stopped when he saw Kurt getting a baby dressed so he said, "Uh, is there something I don't know?" So Kurt smiled and said, "Dad, meet your granddaughter Mila Grace Anderson-Hummel."

Burt stared in shock then he swallowed before clearing his throat as he said, "Uh, Kurt? You didn't get pregnant did you?" Which caused Kurt to start laughing then he replied, "No, dad! I don't get pregnant! I took her in after finding her in a dumpster abandoned."

That night Kurt was putting Mila to bed and he was holding her and softly humming then he started singing a little lullaby and when she was asleep, Kurt put her in the crib and tiptoed out, turning on both baby monitors and leaving one in the nursery while putting the other one on his waist.

Blaine was waiting in bed since he was allowed to sleep in Kurt's room because they were parents then Kurt walked in and said, "Still up, babe?"

"Waiting for you, Kurtie. I never fall asleep without cuddling my favorite man."

"Awwww, come here, sexy." Kurt smiled, going into Blaine's arms and cuddling him, instantly falling asleep then after a while, Blaine fell asleep too.

A/N: There you guys have it! Chapter 1! Hehe and I forgot to do the disclaimer so I'll do it quickly:

Disclaimer: everything and everyone belongs to Ryan Murphy and Fox. If I owned Glee I would have my fantasies come true but sadly I own nothing except Mila and any other characters you don't recognize. And for future references, the songs I use in this story aren't mine, they belong to their rightful owners.

And on another note, a few chapters later I will do a time skip to when Mila is older and there will be drama so be prepared! And don't forget to R/R! Reviews make me feel like i can continue with my stories and flames are not allowed! So get a bucke and put out those flames before I get a hose and do it myself! ;)

~CalliexDamian4evr


End file.
